


Welcome to the Dollhouse

by wrenkingstonsbabyboy



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Injury, Bondage, Character Death, Cock & Ball Torture, Death, Electrocution, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Feeding, Hand Feeding, Humiliation, Multi, Murder, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Spanking, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Torture, Whipping, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenkingstonsbabyboy/pseuds/wrenkingstonsbabyboy
Summary: Growing tired of playing with the liars in the Dollhouse, "A" decides to kidnap all of the girls current - and ex - boyfriends. Trapped underground and forced to be A's new dolls, Wren, Ezra, Caleb, Jason, and Toby must find a way to outsmart A and bring an end to their twisted game and expose their true identity.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 22





	1. Arrival

Wren slowly came to his senses under soft, warm bed covers, his head resting gently on a pillow. His brown eyes fluttered open, and he looked around his bedroom. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes slowly.

Yawning, he crawled out of bed and went to his bathroom. Five minutes later he walked back into his bedroom, picking up some pants from the floor and pulling them on. He looked around for a shirt, but couldn’t see one. Shrugging, he walked over to his closet door and swung it open.

Wren’s eyes widened and he staggered back at the sight of a concrete wall behind the closet door. “What the fuck?!” Wren whispered to himself in his british accent. He looked around his room, and a camera attached to a far corner caught his attention. There was a blinking red light underneath the camera lens, indicating that it was recording. 

He ran to his apartment door, trying to open it, but it was locked. He spun around to survey his surroundings, his brown hair messy and his face flushed red. “Where the hell am I?” he screamed at the camera.

Seemingly in response, a woman’s voice came from a speaker in the camera. “Please exit your room and follow the lighted pathway,” it spoke. A moment later, the door to Wren’s room clicked open. He turned around and stared at it for a second, before stepping out into the hallway as the door swung shot behind him. He turned and tried to open it, but it was locked again.

He turned around and saw that he was in a dark, concrete hallway with lights leading the way at the bottom of either wall. Along the hall were several doors, and as Wren watched, a few of them creaked open. Slowly, more men walked out into the hallway. When all of the doors were closed and locked once again, five men were standing in the hallway - Wren, Ezra, Jason, Toby, and Caleb. 

They were all wearing outfits that they would have worn two or three years prior. Ezra was in his teacher’s uniform. Jason was wearing ripped skinny jeans, a loose band t-shirt, black bracelets, and black converse. Toby was wearing a grey hoodie, dark blue jeans, and black combat boots. Caleb was wearing a grey band t-shirt, a green button-up shirt, black jeans, and dark brown combat boots. Wren suddenly felt incredibly insecure, due to the fact that he was the only one without a shirt. 

The five men gathered around, slowly starting to panic. “What the hell is this place?” Jason asked.

“I think it’s A’s house,” Caleb responded nervously. 

“More like A’s dollhouse,” Ezra said.

“Yeah, and we’re the dolls,” Toby chimed in.

“Wait, what?” Jason asked, stepping back. “What the hell are you talking about? Mona was A, and she’s dead.” Toby, Ezra, and Caleb all looked at each other. Toby looked over to Jason, and then to Wren, who looked just as confused.

“Mona was A,” Toby said. “But it started again when she was locked up in Radley. Someone stole the game from her.”

“And that’s what this place is?” Wren asked. “A’s dungeon?”

Right then, the woman’s voice echoed over the speakers in the hallway. “Please, follow the lighted pathway.” The men all looked at each other. “Please, follow the lighted pathway,” the voice repeated.

“We heard you, bitch!” Caleb shouted. The five turned and slowly began to walk down the hallway, following the flashing lights at the bottom. They stopped outside of the door that the lights stopped at, before Toby slowly creaked it open. They all walked into a dark room, the door slamming and locking behind them. Suddenly, a large TV on the far wall turned on, and the men saw a blonde girl in a ruffled yellow top wearing an Ali mask sitting on a chair in an empty room. Ezra gulped. “Alison?” Ezra asked. “Is that you?”

The blonde girl lifted her hands to the mask on her face, slowly caressing the shiny plastic. The girl pulled the mask off of her face, revealing Mona. The men all gasped in disbelief. “Oh my God,” Toby muttered. “Mona?”

“Mona?” She replied, giggling. “You guys, it’s me. Alison!” The guys all looked around at each other, confused. Mona continued to speak. “If you all know what’s good for you, you won’t try to escape this place. Trust me, it will only end in misery.”

“Are the girls here?” Caleb asked. Mona shook her head.

“They were... but A took care of them,” Mona responded.

“What do you mean?” Wren asked nervously. Mona smiled, and the screen suddenly cut to recorded footage from Spencer’s room. They watched as a figure in a black hoodie and mask marched into the room, dragging Spencer out of bed and throwing her into the corner of the wall, causing blood to splatter across the pale wallpaper. “No!” Wren cried, horrified, as he watched black hoodie dragging Spencer across the room, throwing her around like a ragdoll. 

The screen then cut to Hanna’s room, showing the exact same scenario. Caleb broke down crying. The same thing was shown happening to Emily, and finally Aria. By the time the screen cut back to Mona, all of the men were sobbing. “Now, please return to your rooms and find your surprises!” Mona chirped. The men all realised at the same time that Mona was the voice over the speakers. 

“Did you do this?!” Ezra screamed. “If you hurt Aria, I swear to God-!”

“Too late,” Mona giggled. “However, A will keep them alive... if you follow its rules. You’re A’s new dolls, and if you know what’s good for you, you’ll return to your rooms immediately.”

“Fuck you,” Caleb growled. Mona sighed, putting her Alison mask back on.

“Very well,” Mona said. Suddenly, an incredibly loud alarm blared over the speakers. All five men clapped their hands over their ears, crying out in agony. “It won’t stop until you’re in your rooms,” Mona giggled. The men were in so much pain that they could think of nothing but getting the siren to shut off. So as soon as the door to the room they were in clicked open, they all flooded out into the concrete hallway and ran back to their rooms. 

Wren’s bedroom door slammed shut behind him, locking immediately. A few seconds later, the siren turned off. Wren sighed in relief, letting his arms fall to his sides. All of a sudden, there was a loud creak as his bathroom door swung open. Wren turned around and cried out in surprise as a figure in a black hoodie, black jeans, black combat boots, black leather gloves, and a black mask ran towards him. 

Before he could react, the black hoodie grabbed Wren and threw his lean body across the room, causing him to crash into the drawer across from him. He cried out in pain as he fell to the floor, glass photo frames shattering all around him. Not missing a beat, the black hoodie pulled Wren to his feet and immediately punched him in the face, pushing him into the wall. Blood dripped from Wren’s nose and down his chin as the black hoodie threw him to the floor, kicking him in his bare stomach and slowly rolling him across the room.

The black hoodie slammed the bathroom door shut, only to storm over to Wren and pick him up, throwing him into the door and causing it to crash open. Wren fell face-first on the bathroom floor, splinters of wood falling all around him like rain. The black hoodie followed Wren into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind them. 

As Wren groaned in agony on the bathroom floor, covered in cuts and welts, the black hoodie turned on the shower faucet. They turned back around, kneeling down and unbuckling Wren’s pants. “No...” Wren whimpered as the black hoodie aggressively pulled Wren’s pants off, followed by his black boxer-briefs, revealing his dark brown pubic hair and average-sized penis.

Wren covered his blushing face in shame, beginning to cry. He felt so violated and pathetic. The black hoodie stood up, pulling Wren to his feet and shoving him into the shower. Wren shivered at the sensation of warm water trickling over his fresh wounds. The black hoodie picked up a yellow sponge, beginning to furiously scrub Wren’s naked body. They started with his back, shoulders and arms, before moving down to his ass. Completely disregarding Wren’s personal space, the black hoodie used their gloved hands to spread Wren’s slightly hairy ass cheeks, exposing his tight, pinkish asshole. They furiously scrubbed Wren’s sensitive hole, causing him to gasp. Before he could stop himself, he let out a shaky moan.

The black hoodie turned Wren around, scrubbing his toned chest and abs with the sponge. They then moved down to his groin, scrubbing his dick and balls roughly. Wren just prayed that he wouldn’t become erect.

Thankfully, just as Wren felt blood rushing to his cock and his balls beginning to tingle, the black hoodie shut off the shower and pulled Wren out of it, grabbing a white towel and drying him off. The black hoodie seemed to pause as they were drying his dark, curly hair. Despite wearing a mask, Wren could tell that whoever was under there was staring into his eyes. Then, they opened the bathroom door and dragged him back into the bedroom.

The black hoodie quickly marched back into the bathroom, only to grab Wren’s pants and immediately leave his room in the bunker. “No, wait!” Wren cried, running to the door. Just as he reached it, the door slammed shut and locked instantly. Wren collapsed against it, completely nude, tears welling in his eyes.


	2. House of Affliction

Ezra was sitting in the corner of his room, rocking back and forth. He couldn’t fathom the idea of Aria being hurt - or worse - by A. Being locked in a dungeon was bad enough, but Ezra couldn’t handle the thought of that monster inflicting pain and misery on his only love.

His head darted up when he heard his door unlock and swing open. A figure in a black hoodie and a mask walked in and closed the door. Ezra heard the lock click shut. “Where is she?!” Ezra cried, scrambling to his feet. The masked figure immediately shoved Ezra back into the wall, causing him to cry out in pain as the framed posters rattled. The black hoodie grabbed Ezra by the shoulders and threw him to the ground, sending him rolling into a desk.

Ezra crawled across the floor of his room, which was an identical replica of his apartment back in Rosewood. The black hoodie marched over to Ezra and grabbed a fistful of his hair in their gloved hand, causing him to cry out in pain as he knelt on his hands and knees. Suddenly, the black hoodie swatted Ezra’s ass with their free hand, causing him to rock forward as he squealed in surprise and pain.

The black hoodie stood up and kicked Ezra onto his back, sitting on top of him. They began to punch Ezra in the face, over and over, bruising and bloodying him. Finally, they grabbed a fistful of his dark hair and slammed the back of his head into the hard wooden floorboards, causing him to cry out before becoming dazed. The black hoodie stood up, watching Ezra as he rolled onto his side, crying and bleeding. As the figure turned to leave, Ezra reached up and grabbed a replica of his black typewriter, slamming it into the black hoodie’s knees. 

The figure cried out in pain, and Ezra used a nearby desk to pull himself to his feet. Ezra charged the figure, sending them barrelling into the wall behind them. The figure kneed Ezra in the crotch, causing him to stagger back and wheeze in agony. The black hoodie lunged at Ezra, sending him flying back into the far wall where he crashed into a glass poster frame, causing it to shatter. Ezra fell onto his front, shards of glass raining over his unconscious body.

Enraged, the black hoodie stomped over to the bedroom door. There was a beeping sound that indicated someone had unlocked it, and the figure left the room, closing the door behind them. The door was almost instantly locked once again, leaving Ezra trapped in his room, beaten and bloody.

Meanwhile, Jason was anxiously pacing back and forth in his own room, running his shaky hands through his mass of wavy blonde hair. He had tried to open every door at least five times, desperately searching for a way out of his room. So far, he had found nothing. He sat down on his bed, rubbing his face with his hands. 

Suddenly, all of the lights in Jason's room shut off. He stood up quickly, looking around nervously. He heard footsteps slowly making their way towards him, and he staggered back into the nearest wall. “Who’s there?!” Jason cried, terrified. “Stay back!” Suddenly, he cried out as he felt a pair of gloved hands ripping at his clothing, undressing him. He attempted to fight back, but it was useless. He couldn’t see a thing. 

After he had been stripped completely nude and he was shaking in the corner covering his junk with his hands, he cried out in shock as he felt himself being sprayed with freezing cold water. “Stop!” Jason screamed desperately. “Stop, please!” The person in the room with him hosed down his entire body, paying special attention to his genitals. When Jason spun around to spare his cock from being sprayed, his tight ass was the body part to take the blunt force of the water hose.

Finally, the stream of water shut off, and Jason felt someone roughly spin him back around and slam him into the wall. The pair of hands disappeared again, and Jason heard a strange sound coming from in front of him… some whirring sound. He realised far too late that it was the sound of an electrical device being turned on. He squealed in agony as the end of a cattle prod was shoved into his toned abs, shocking them with immense levels of voltage. 

The prod was then stuck to his right nipple, shocking it. Jason screamed in pain as he felt his sensitive pink nipple being singed under the metal of the cattle prod’s prongs. The prod was then moved over to his left nipple, where the action was repeated. “Stop! Please! I’ll do anything!” Jason begged. Ignoring his pleas, the person in the room with him traced the prod down to his dick and switched it on, shocking the circumcised tip of his penis. Jason shrieked in utter agony, sliding to the floor.

Jason felt someone shove him onto the floor, where he could only lay on his bruised stomach and whimper in terror. He felt the prod slowly being slid down his muscular back, stopping at his plump left ass cheek. The prod was switched on, sending volts of electricity surging through Jason’s thick ass and tightening the muscles within. Jason writhed in agony, tears streaming from his sore, red eyes. The prod slid across his butt cheeks slowly, dipping slightly in the crack before landing on his right cheek. The prod was shoved into his skin, and thousands of volts crackled through his flesh and into the muscles below as he was electrocuted.

Jason was in a cycle of crying and screaming as he squirmed on the floor of his bedroom. No, not his bedroom - this room in A’s dollhouse. He couldn’t think of it as his own room, or he would go mad. 

Jason was ripped from his thoughts as he felt the cattle prod snake its way between his thick thighs, the hot metal prongs pressing into his balls. Jason’s eyes widened and before he could protest, the device was sending thousands of volts surging through his sensitive testicles. Jason roared in pain, his whole body shaking uncontrollably.

There was a brief moment when the device stopped shocking Jason's balls and he felt relief, but then it was switched on again and he was back in a world of agony. Finally, the cattle prod was shut off as it drifted away from his genitals and back up into the crack of his ass. The end of the device curiously explored Jason's firm, tight ass, before settling on the entrance to his anus.

Jason gasped in surprise and mild pain as the prongs at the end of the cattle prod were inserted inside of his asshole. Suddenly, Jason screamed as the device switched on, this time shocking the inside of his hole. He wriggled and squirmed as electricity surged through his boy cunt, burning his insides. This was the most pain that the poor young man had ever been through - far worse than any skating accident he had ever experienced.

But then, just like that, the pain ceased. Jason gasped at the sensation of the prongs being slid out of his ass. He laid on his front, whimpering, until he heard footsteps leaving his room as the door was closed and locked once again.

Jason crawled onto his bed, bursting into tears. His body was sore and aching all over, especially in the spots where he had been shocked by the cattle prod. He was still dripping wet, but he didn't care.

He was just so tired.


	3. Pain and Pleasure

Caleb rolled onto his back underneath his soft bed covers, sighing as he looked up to the ceiling. He was still creeped out at how accurately A had recreated his actual bedroom back at home - he had even found some items, such as necklaces and bracelets, that he had lost months prior. A had been planning to take him and the others there for a long time.

He wondered if anyone was looking for him. He felt oddly reassured that Toby had been one of the men that A had kidnapped, because he knew that meant the Rosewood Police Department would be putting in extra effort to find him, and by default, the rest of them, too. He just hoped that the girls were okay, and that Mona hadn’t been lying when she said that A would keep them alive if the guys followed the rules.

Artificial light suddenly spilled into the room, causing Caleb to rub his eyes and sit up in bed. He looked up at the camera in the corner of the room with the blinking red light. He shook his head in disgust, then crawled out of bed. He was only wearing a pair of tight black boxer-briefs, which A had provided to him as his sleep-wear. He was positive at this point that A was some sort of pervert, getting off on controlling Caleb and the others like dolls.

Caleb walked over to his clothing drawer, about to get ready for the day. All of a sudden, he heard a buzzing noise as his door was unlocked. He spun around to see a woman walk into his room, closing the door behind her. The buzzing sound repeated as the door was locked once again. The woman was wearing a red coat, black skinny jeans, black high-heeled ankle boots, and black leather gloves. A red hood was pulled over her long, blonde hair, and she was wearing an Alison mask on her face.

“Who are you?” Caleb asked firmly. “What do you want?” Caleb looked down and saw that red coat was holding a syringe in her right hand. Caleb’s eyes widened as Red Coat lunged at him, jabbing him in his muscular right arm. Caleb cried out in pain as fluid was injected into him, but he quickly became dizzy and weak. Red Coat stuffed the syringe in her coat pocket and dragged Caleb over to the bed, where she sat down and laid him on his front over her lap. Red Coat pulled off Caleb’s underwear, revealing his plump, hairless backside. Caleb blushed as Red Coat squeezed his right butt cheek before slapping it once, hard. 

Caleb squeezed his eyes shut, humiliated. When Red Coat slapped his left butt cheek, Caleb bit his bottom lip in a desperate attempt to prevent himself from crying out in pain. He knew that would only satisfy her even further. Unfortunately, when Red Coat began to aggressively spank Caleb’s cheeks one at a time, over and over, Caleb could not contain his cries. He squirmed under Red Coat’s firm grip as she spanked his tight little ass over and over, turning it bright red. 

Caleb had always been insecure about his butt. For years, he had been told that he had a “girly butt” - that it was too big and tight. In the locker room at Rosewood High School, jerks like Noel Kahn and Sean Ackard would spank him as he left the showers, as well as pull his towel off and take pictures of his exposed backside. These incidents would inevitably end with Caleb’s humiliation as the pictures and videos of his plump ass being spanked and abused would end up online for everyone to see. Hanna would pretend she hadn’t seen the posts, but Caleb always knew that she had, and was just trying to spare him the embarrassment of knowing his own girlfriend had seen pictures and videos of the other boys at school treating him like their bitch.

Caleb was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt Red Coat’s gloved finger circling the entrance to his asshole. “N-No,” Caleb whimpered. “Please, don’t!” Ignoring his cries, Red Coat slowly sunk her finger deep inside of Caleb’s hole. Caleb writhed in discomfort, tears welling in his eyes. Red Coat twirled her thin finger around inside of his anus, searching for his prostate. Finally, she located it a few inches inside of him. 

Caleb gasped in unexpected sexual pleasure as Red Coat touched his prostate. Red Coat smiled under her mask and began to massage the spot deep inside of Caleb, causing him to moan uncontrollably as his asshole spasmed and his cock grew erect. Red Coat continued to massage Caleb’s prostate for a further five minutes, and the whole time, Caleb was feeling unfathomable pleasure. He felt so ashamed of his body’s reaction to his assailants invasive anal penetration. 

Red Coat rubbed harder and faster, and Caleb began to moan louder and more frequently as his balls tightened and he rapidly approached orgasm. Red Coat firmly held Caleb down, so he could do nothing but lay there and wait for his climax to arrive. Finally, Caleb screamed in pleasure as he orgasmed, shooting rope after rope of thick, white cum from the tip of his large, uncut cock all over Red Coat’s legs as well as the bed and floor. It was everywhere - the bed was quite literally dripping with jizz.

Red Coat slid her finger out of Caleb’s sore hole, causing him to grunt in mild pain. She threw Caleb onto the bed, standing up and walking over to the door. After a moment, the buzzing sound rang out and Red Coat exited the room. Before Caleb could even consider leaving, the buzzer sounded again and he was left trapped.

*

Ten minutes later, Wren awoke in his bed, groggy and confused. He rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed, looking around his room as artificial light lit up his surroundings. He looked up to the camera in the corner of his room and forced a smile, hoping that being nice to A would mean he may just receive better treatment from them. 

Wren crawled out of bed and saw a pile of clothes neatly folded on top of his dresser. Curious, he walked over to it and grabbed the pile, carrying it over to his bed. He unfolded each piece of clothing, revealing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, white boxer-briefs, and white socks. He looked up to the camera with a smile. “Shall I put these on?” A second later, a single chime came from the speaker built into the camera. Wren supposed that meant yes, so he pulled the outfit on.

Just as Wren sat back down on his bed, his door buzzed open and a figure in a black hoodie and mask walked in, closing the door behind them. Wren gulped, forcing another smile. It was then that he noticed that the hooded person was holding a brown paper bag in their hand. They walked over to the bed, sitting beside Wren. They patted their lap with their gloved hand. Wren looked up from the person’s thighs to their face, which was covered with a full face mask. Wren hesitated, before shuffling over and sitting on the person’s lap. 

The black hoodie opened up the paper bag, revealing that it was full of greasy french fries. Wren’s mouth watered at the sight of it - he was starving. The black hoodie grabbed a french fry, holding it up to Wren’s mouth. Wren nervously opened his mouth, allowing the black hoodie to feed him. This act repeated, with the hooded person feeding Wren the entire bag of fries. Afterwards, the hooded person pulled a napkin out of the brown paper bag and gently wiped Wren’s mouth. Wren blushed furiously. 

The black hoodie dropped the napkin back into the bag before stroking Wren’s wavy hair, as well as his smooth, clean-shaven face. Wren smiled again, his cheeks crimson. Then, without a word, the hooded person stood up and exited the room, the door automatically locking behind them as they left.


	4. Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING! This chapter contains an explicit rape scene. Please skip this chapter if you feel that you may be triggered by the content within!

Toby woke up with a start, immediately struck by pain. His limbs seemed to be constricted with something - perhaps rope? He began to writhe under his restraints in the pitch black room, panting nervously. After a few moments, a light above Toby was switched on, and he gasped as he saw his reflection in a large mirror on the wall in front of him. 

Toby was hogtied on a metal table in an empty room. His head had been tied to his hands, which were tied to his ankles. His body was covered in thick ropes. He screamed as he saw a figure in a black hoodie in his peripheral vision, walking over to the table. “Stay back!” Toby cried, his voice muffled by the rope pulled across his mouth. 

The person in all black made their way around Toby, gently caressing his body. “Why are you doing this?” Toby whimpered. The person didn’t respond. Instead, they swung their fist into Toby’s side. Toby groaned in pain, but was unable to move away. The person swung again, hitting Toby on the opposite side of his torso. Toby cried out in pain. Finally, the person spoke, their voice modulated with some sort of device hidden under their black mask.

“Shut up!” the person in the black hoodie screamed in a deep, distorted voice. Toby felt shame fill his body as tears fell down his face. He couldn’t tell if the person tormenting him was a man or a woman, but it didn’t matter. They were strong, and Toby was defenceless. Without a word, the figure turned and exited the room Toby was trapped in. After a few moments - when a light in the room across from him was turned on - Toby realised that the mirror in front of him was, in fact, a window, similar to the ones you would find in a police station.

In the other room was Ezra, and Toby cringed when he saw the physical state that his friend was in. Ezra had been brutally beaten, and he was covered in cuts and bruises. He was stripped completely naked, tied to a chair. Toby watched helplessly as the person in the black hoodie walked around the chair Ezra was strapped to, before angrily pushing it over. Ezra screamed as his face collided with the concrete ground, splitting open one of his wounds. Blood began to spread around him.

Toby noticed that the bottom of the wooden chair had been removed, completely exposing Ezra’s plump, slightly hairy backside. Toby felt so invasive… but he couldn’t look away. He couldn’t even move. So, he was forced to watch as the person in all black pulled a whip from the pocket of their hoodie, unravelling it. Toby watched in horror as the person stepped back, before swinging the whip and lashing it against Ezra’s butt. 

Ezra squealed in pain, tears streaming from his bloodshot eyes. Toby began to whimper as the figure whipped Ezra again, and again, and again. The torture seemed to go on for an eternity. The figure mercilessly whipped Ezra’s ass cheeks over and over, turning his backside bright red and covering it in painful looking welts. After a few minutes of this, Ezra was a whimpering, exhausted, sweaty mess.

Finally, the person torturing Ezra wrapped the whip back up, placing it back in their hoodie pocket. Toby sighed in relief. But then, something even worse happened. Toby watched in horror as the person unbuckled their belt. “No!” Toby screamed, to no avail. Ezra began to sob loudly as he realised what was about to happen. The person in the black hoodie - which Toby now assumed was a man - pulled their pants and boxers down in one move, revealing a large, throbbing member. They pulled a bottle of lube from their other hoodie pocket, squirting some of it onto their penis and lathering it with the liquid. The man then tossed the lube aside, bending down to position himself behind Ezra.

Ezra yelped as the man in the hoodie slowly sunk the tip of his member inside of his victim's asshole. Tears streamed down Ezra’s bruised face as he bit his bottom lip to withhold a scream. But when the man behind him grabbed Ezra’s waist and thrust the entire length of his dick inside of Ezra’s hole, he could no longer contain his cries.

Toby watched, mortified, as the man began to thrust in and out of Ezra’s hole at a rapid pace, his moans distorted under the voice changer. Ezra wailed and whimpered as his body rocked back and forth, his face sliding against the concrete floor. All Ezra could do was lay there, hands tied behind his chair, crying and moaning as the man in black brutally sodomised him, the tip of his penis sliding against his prostate and causing him unwanted physical pleasure.

Ezra was horrified to realise that his penis was quickly growing erect. He felt so ashamed. Did he want this? He felt unimaginably violated, yet he had gotten an erection. What did that mean? Was he bisexual now? He didn’t feel attracted to men in the slightest, yet he had still been physically aroused when being penetrated with a penis.

He was ripped from his thoughts when the man behind him suddenly cried out in pleasure, shooting hot ropes of cum deep inside of Ezra’s hole. Ezra whimpered in disgust, feeling the man’s penis slowly slide out of his hole, leaving a trail of warm cum to ooze down his naked thigh.

Without a word, the man pulled his pants back up, picked up the discarded bottle of lube, and switched off the light, leaving the room. A few moments later, they walked back into the room that Toby was tied up inside of. “You fucking monster,” Toby growled, disgusted. “How could you do this?” Toby heard distorted laughter coming from the man beside him. 

“Didn’t you like the show?” the man asked. This made Toby enraged.

“Of course I didn’t, you fucking sociopath!” Toby yelled, his voice still muffled by the rope. “My colleagues will be looking for me, you know. And when they find me, you’re going to prison for the rest of your life. I’ll make sure of that.”

“I’m shaking in my boots,” the man replied sarcastically. He walked in front of Toby, kneeling down to be eye-level with him. He reached a gloved hand up to his mask, pressing a button on the side. “But that’s just the thing, Toby. You’re never getting out of here,” the man said. Toby’s eyes widened - he recognised the voice. The man pulled off his mask to reveal his identity… it was Noel Kahn.


	5. Choose One

Jason knelt on the concrete floor beneath him, his hands chained above him, his head hung low. He was sobbing quietly. A few hours ago, “A” had dragged Jason from his room in the bunker and down to some sort of basement area, where he had been chained and left in the dark. Half an hour ago, he had broken down crying. He missed Ali. He missed his friends. He even missed his father. 

“Why are you crying?” Jason heard a deep, distorted voice coming from the shadows. He looked up and saw the person in the black hoodie step out from the darkness, their face covered by a black mask. Jason sniffled.

“Because I want my dad,” Jason sobbed, tears falling down his face and staining the cold concrete below.

“Didn’t I tell you?” the person chuckled in a deep voice. “I killed your dad.” Jason’s eyes widened. He shook his head. 

“You’re lying,” Jason whimpered.

“I’m the one who killed your mom, too,” the person confessed. “I’m all you have left.” 

“No!” Jason screamed. The person in the black hoodie marched over to Jason and slapped him across the face, causing him to squeal in pain.

“Tell me you’re happy I killed your mom!” the figure demanded. 

“No!” Jason cried once more. Furiously, the figure pulled a key from their pocket, unlatching Jason’s handcuffs and dragging him over to the corner of the basement. On the ground was a bucket underneath a part of the ceiling that was dripping water. It was half-full. The figure dragged Jason, kicking and screaming, onto his knees in front of the bucket, before submerging his head underwater. Bubbles erupted from the bucket as Jason tried to scream.

The person ripped Jason’s head out of the bucket, sending water droplets flying all around them. “Say it! Say it!” the dark figure roared. “Say you’re happy that I killed your mom!”

“Fuck you!” Jason screamed. The figure slammed his head back into the bucket, drowning him some more.

“SAY IT!” the figure bellowed, before ripping Jason’s head out of the bucket by his shaggy blonde hair. Finally, Jason broke.

“I-I’m happy that you killed my mom! I’m happy you killed my mom!” Jason cried, disgusted at his own words.

“Say you hated her!” the figure demanded. “Say she was a bitch!” 

“I hated her! She was a bitch!” Jason complied, sobbing as cold, dirty water drooled out of his mouth.

“That’s why I did it!” the person in all black cried. “I did it for you!” Jason began to sob even louder as the person in the hoodie dragged him back to the chains, cuffing his hands behind his back. Jason fell onto his knees, crying. The figure turned and stormed out of the basement, slamming and locking the door behind them.

*

Toby awoke in a small, cramped room, illuminated by a green-tinted light bulb swinging above him slowly. He looked around and tried to move, only to realise that his waist and legs were strapped to a chair. In front of him was a table with four switches. Each one had a different picture - they were of Wren, Jason, Ezra, and Caleb. Suddenly, Mona’s voice came out of the speakers. She was trying to sound happy, but Toby could tell that she was afraid. “Choose one, or all will suffer!” Mona chirped. Toby looked up to the camera in the corner of the ceiling.

“Why are you doing this, Noel?” Toby asked. He was answered with the loud cry of the siren blasting. Toby cried out in pain, slapping his hands up over his ears. The siren shut off, and Mona repeated herself through the speakers. “Choose one, or all will suffer.” Toby looked back at the switches. “Five...four…” Toby sobbed in despair. He couldn’t do this. He just couldn’t. “Three...two…” Toby closed his eyes, preparing himself for the pain he was about to experience. “One!” 

Toby screamed as he felt electricity surge through the chair he was strapped to, shocking every inch of his body. Tears streamed down his face as he heard the four other men trapped in the bunker screaming in separate rooms to his own. A few moments after the shock, the voice came through the speakers once again. “Choose one, or all will suffer!” Toby whimpered, terrified. He looked down to the switches.

He had to choose, and fast. He immediately crossed Ezra off his list - that man had been through enough torture already. But who? Caleb? No way. He was one of Toby’s best friends. “Five...four…” 

Jason? He was Ali’s brother, after all. And if he had to choose one of the girls to be shocked, it would have been Alison, no questions asked. But Jason seemed like a decent person, unlike his sister. “Three…two…”

That left Wren: Spencer’s ex who always seemed to be lurking around a corner, ready to pounce on her whenever she wasn’t on the best terms with Toby. If any of the men in the bunker absolutely had to suffer, Toby supposed that the one who deserved it most was Dr. Kingston. “One!”

Toby reached forward and flipped Wren’s switch. He looked up as he heard Wren squeal in agony, being electrocuted in some room deep in A’s dollhouse.

*

Ezra’s eyes shot open as he awoke in a dark, cold room. He sat up, groaning in pain. He felt cold metal underneath his flesh. He looked around and saw that he was in… a morgue. He was covered in bandages and wearing nothing but a thin white sheet. After a few moments, he heard Mona’s chirpy voice coming out of a speaker in the far corner of the ceiling. “Please exit your rooms and follow the lighted pathway,” Mona said. 

Ezra got to his feet, wincing at the pressure on his wounded body. He felt a sharp, throbbing pain in his backside, and it was only then that he remembered the violation he had experienced earlier. He couldn’t even tell when it had happened; time didn’t seem to exist in this hell-hole. “Please exit your rooms and follow the lighted pathway,” Mona repeated. Not wanting to get into trouble, Ezra complied.

Ezra stepped out into the concrete hallway, where he saw Toby, Caleb, Jason, and Wren leaving their bedrooms. They were all clothed. Ezra felt instantly ashamed of his nakedness as the others tried to avert their eyes, and he promptly wrapped the sheet tighter around his body. “Ezra, are you okay…?” Caleb asked. Ezra’s gaze fell to the cold slab of concrete beneath his bare feet.

“I don’t even know what okay is anymore,” Ezra whimpered. 

“Can we not talk about what we just went through?” Jason begged. “At least until we get out of here.”

“I don’t think I could even find the words,” Toby whispered. Ezra felt his heart shatter. Toby was supposed to be the strong one, yet he seemed utterly broken by whatever A had put him through. 

“Let’s just go,” Ezra replied. “I don’t want to get into trouble.” With that, Ezra began to follow the lights along the hallway. The others did the same. As they all walked down the hallway, Toby looked over to Wren, who caught his stare and smiled awkwardly. 

“I’m sorry,” Toby whispered. Wren raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“For what?” Wren asked. Toby hesitated.

“N-Nothing,” Toby responded. “I’m just tired.” Wren creased his brows, but decided to drop the matter. They had more important things to worry about. The five men arrived at a large, metal door. They all looked around at each other, before Caleb stepped forward and pushed it open. The men stepped inside. The room was made up entirely of grey concrete, with only a TV attached to the far wall. The door slammed shut behind the men, making them all jump in surprise and fear. At the same moment, the television came on, and the screen displayed a man in a black hoodie, black jeans, black gloves, black boots, and a black mask. He was tied to a chair.

“What the hell?” Wren exclaimed. The men watched as another person in a black hoodie appeared behind the man that was tied to the chair. 

“Good evening, gentlemen,” the person said in a distorted voice. “It has come to my attention that one of my… colleagues… has broken the rules.” The person yanked the hood off of the tied-up man and pulled off his mask, revealing Noel Kahn underneath. His face was swollen and bruised, and his mouth was covered by a strip of duct tape. Wren, Jason, Caleb, and Ezra gasped. Toby watched on anxiously. 

“I want to express my utmost apologies to Ezra,” the person continued. “My colleagues and I absolutely detest rape.” The other men in the room all turned to Ezra, who looked away, ashamed. 

“Ezra… were you…?” Toby began, reaching his hand out to comfort his friend. Ezra flinched away, pulling the sheet over his body tighter. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Ezra whispered. The masked figure continued their speech. 

“But Noel decided that he had the right to use someone’s body as he pleased without consent,” the person growled. “Now, don’t get me wrong, we don’t mind torturing you boys in the most heinous and deplorable ways… but rape is the lowest of the low. So, I’m afraid that I must ex-communicate Noel from the A-Team.” With that, the figure pulled a switchblade from their hoodie pocket and flipped it open. Then, they yanked Noel’s head back by his hair and, in one motion, slashed his throat.

The men gasped in horror as blood sprayed from Noel’s open neck, covering the camera and short-circuiting it. The TV cut to static before shutting off entirely. A few moments later, Mona’s voice came through the speakers again. “Please return to your rooms and find your surprises!” the girl chimed. The door behind them creaked open. Ezra immediately turned and left the room, the others quickly running after him. 

“Ezra!” Toby shouted. “You can’t just pretend like nothing happened.” Ezra spun around, an angry look on his face.

“Why not?” Ezra whimpered, tears falling down his face. “We don’t have time to process things in here. Bad things happen to us, and we take it. That’s just how it goes with A. That’s how it’s always gone.” With that, Ezra turned and walked back to his room, the door slamming behind him. He sighed and rubbed his goosebump-covered arms, before spotting something on his bed… a suit. He walked over to it and eyed it curiously.

Next to the suit was an envelope, addressed to him. He picked up and opened it. Inside was an invitation… to prom.

“You are cordially invited to Love Among The Stars,” the invitation read. “A night to die for!”


	6. 'A' Night to Die For

Jason stared at the tuxedo on his bed, rubbing his arms. The dollhouse was just so… creepy. They were being watched 24/7 by a psychopathic stalker - not to mention murderer - who was playing with them like they were puppets. Jason sighed as he began to undress, pulling off his t-shirt, then his boots and socks, then his jeans. He glanced at the camera in the corner of his room, with the blinking red light indicating that it was recording. 

Jason’s face reddened and he turned away, ashamed. His body was covered in bruises and welts from the torture that had been inflicted on him thus far, and he had no doubt in his mind that whoever was watching him in that moment was getting off on it like some pervert. They may have condemned Noel’s rape of Ezra, but that didn’t mean they weren’t perverts themselves. They were just self-righteous perverts.

Jason put on the tuxedo suit and looked in the mirror. He smiled a little at his own reflection. He looked pretty damn good. The tuxedo jacket was black, with a black tie and white dress-shirt underneath. He paired this with a pair of black pants, and a pair of shiny new shoes with one inch cuban heels. Jason looked up at the camera, and his smile faded. He walked over to his bed and sat down, patiently waiting for his next instructions.

A few minutes later, he heard a loud buzzing sound as his door was unlocked. Then, Mona’s voice came through the speakers in the bunker. “Please exit your rooms and follow the lighted pathway,” Mona called. Sighing, Jason stood up and left his room. The others left their rooms at the same time. They were all wearing different coloured suits. Ezra was wearing blue, Wren was wearing purple, Caleb was wearing red, and Toby was wearing green. They all looked at each other with a worried expression.

“So what do you think, Toby?” Caleb asked. “Is this a real dance, or is it just a trap?”

“Nothing down here is real,” Ezra replied. 

“True,” Toby stated. “But I think that we’ve had our fair share of… punishments, or whatever. I think that maybe ‘A’ is trying to reward us.”

“For what?” Jason cried. “Being raped?!” He shot a glance at Ezra, who quickly averted his eyes. Jason instantly felt guilty and walked over to Ezra. “I-I’m sorry, man. I didn’t mean it like that. I just… I’m honestly disgusted at whoever is keeping us here for letting that happen in the first place.”

“Please follow the lighted pathway,” Mona called over the speakers. The men all turned to look at each other.

“Well?” Caleb asked. Toby shrugged.

“It can’t be any worse than what we’ve already gone through,” Toby said. “Let’s just go.” The five men followed the lights along the hallway to a large, steel door. Toby pushed it open, and they were greeted with a large room. It had been decorated for the prom, with several neon disco lights and fancy decorations all around. There was a make-shift stage at the far end of the room with two large thrones. The dance floor was littered with creepy mannequins in suits and dresses. 

The men were standing at the top of a metal staircase, and they all jumped as the door behind them slammed shut. Then, they froze as they heard a familiar voice.

“Toby?” Spencer called from below. They all looked down and collectively gasped when they saw Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and Emily all stood on the dance floor. The men quickly ran downstairs and embraced their lovers. Wren and Jason stood on the sidelines awkwardly. They were happy to see that the girls were unharmed - physically, at least - but they ultimately had no one to embrace. Then, Jason turned to Wren and pulled him into a hug.

“Woah,” Wren stammered as Jason pulled him closer. After a few moments, Jason departed from the hug.

“Sorry,” Jason muttered nervously. “I just… I kinda needed that.”

“It’s alright,” Wren said, smiling awkwardly. He patted Jason’s shoulder. “I kinda needed that, too.” A moment later, music began to play from the speakers in the corners of the room. The young men and women all looked around at each other. 

“Don’t worry,” Spencer said. “Just stay on the dance floor until the music stops.” They all swayed awkwardly on the dance floor for the next twelve minutes. Finally, the music shut off and Spencer leaned over to Toby.

“We found a name,” Spencer whispered. “Charles DiLaurentis.” Toby looked at Spencer, stunned. Before he could respond, a deep voice came over the speakers. 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” the voice called. “Please welcome your prom queen, Alison DiLaurentis!” A spotlight shone onto the stage, and everybody turned to see Mona stood on stage, wearing an Ali mask. “Please take your seat, Alison,” the voice said. Mona promptly walked over to one of the thrones and sat down. “And now, let’s hear some applause for our prom king… Ezra Fitz!” The spotlight focused on Ezra as the others gasped. Quickly, the girls began to clap. Confused, the men - minus Ezra - joined in. “Please, take your seat on the throne, Mr. Fitz!” The voice said.

Ezra walked across the dance floor and up the steps leading to the stage, sitting down across from Mona. The spotlight was now pointed at the two of them, the light nearly blinding Ezra. “And now, let’s move onto the main event - the coronation!” A moment later, Ezra heard a loud metallic clang come from above him. Before he could react, he closed his eyes instinctively as he felt himself being deluged in warm wetness. There was a moment of silence, and then he heard Aria scream. “Oh my God!” Aria cried. “That’s blood!”

“What the fuck?!” Caleb shouted. Ezra felt dread well up in him. He didn’t want to look, but he knew he had to open his eyes eventually. When he finally did, the first thing he saw was his blood-splattered suit. He lifted up his hands, and saw that they were completely drenched in the red liquid. There were dozens of blood clots stuck to his hair, skin, and clothes. The throne was dripping with blood. 

Ezra staggered to his feet, slipping on the pool of blood beneath him and falling to his hands and knees. Aria raced to the stage, but Ezra shook his head. “Stay away from me!” Ezra cried. “All of you… please.” Aria stepped back as Ezra got back on his feet. He looked over at Mona, who was watching him with a tilted head, her face still covered by the Ali mask. He looked up and saw a metal bucket swinging from the rafters above the stage, still dripping blood. 

“Did you like that?” The deep voice chuckled through the speakers. 

“You sick fuck,” Ezra whimpered. “Why would you do this?” 

“To properly dispose of Noel’s body, we had to drain him of all his blood. Why let it all go to waste?” The person began to laugh maniacally. Without a word, Ezra began to walk off the stage. He slipped and fell into a sprawl on the stairs, the breath being knocked out of his lungs. Jason and Wren ran up to him and each grabbed an arm, helping Ezra to his feet. 

Suddenly, the room began to fill with smoke. “Oh my God!” Emily cried. 

“What’s happening?!” Hanna screamed. Then, all four of the girls were screaming as they were dragged away by people in black hoodies and gas masks. The five men desperately tried to find each other in the fog, but they inevitably ended up dropping like flies, falling unconscious in a heap on the floor.

*

Wren’s eyes fluttered awake in a dark, cold room. He tried to move, but realised that he was tied to a chair. A light above him shot on, and someone in a black hoodie, black pants, black gloves, black boots, and a black mask walked in front of him, kneeling down. “Hello Wren,” the person greeted him in a distorted voice.

“Where am I?” Wren asked, petrified. 

“Somewhere safe,” the person replied. “Don’t worry, Dr. Kingston. I’m not here to hurt you.” The person pulled up another chair and sat down across from Wren, leaning forward and clasping their hands together. “Actually, I’m here to offer you salvation.” Wren raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Salvation?” He asked.

“That’s right,” the mysterious person responded. “You see, I kidnapped you guys because I grew bored with the girls after a while. They were all so predictable and boring. Men are a little more exciting to torture.” The person pulled their chair closer to Wren - so close that their knees were touching. “But then I realised just how terrible those men are. All of them… except for you.” The person leaned forward and gently stroked Wren’s face.

“What’s your point?” Wren asked bluntly. The person sighed, leaning back in their chair. 

“Do you remember when you were wired up to that chair? With the switches?” Wren winced. He remembered, alright. He nodded reluctantly.

“I did that to prove a point,” the person continued. “You didn’t shock anyone. Correct?” Wren nodded again. “Oh, but someone shocked you.” Wren looked down, feeling phantom pain shooting through his wrists. “Would you like to know who?” Wren looked up, contemplating the question. He wanted to say no… but he also had to know. He nodded. The person pulled out a smartphone and pressed something on the screen, turning it to face Wren.

Wren watched in horror as a video played on the screen. It depicted Toby, strapped to his own chair, reaching forward and flicking Wren’s switch. Wren gasped as he heard his own screams echo in the recording. The person in the black hoodie put their phone back in their pocket. “I-I can’t believe he’d do that,” Wren said in disbelief. “I know we’re not friends, but…” 

“It makes you angry, doesn’t it?” The person asked. “It makes you want to hurt him back.” Wren furrowed his brows. 

“What are you asking me?” Wren asked. The person across from him smiled underneath their mask.

“I want you to join my team,” the person stated. “You’re just the kind of person I’ve been looking for. I want you to help me torture those men.” Wren paused, considering it. How could Toby betray him like that? Would they all turn against him, just because he wasn’t part of their inner circle?

“Alright,” Wren replied. “I’ll join your team… but only if you tell me who you are.” 

“Fair enough,” the person responded. They pulled down their hood and ripped off their mask. Wren’s eyes widened.

“Oh my God,” Wren gasped. “I never would have guessed that it was you.”


	7. I Love You, Master

Jason’s eyes flickered open as a bright light was shone at his face. He looked away, his eyes watering, before the light was shut off. He looked back in front of him, and could make out a dark figure standing there. It was only then that Jason realised he was not only naked, but he was in an upright position. He looked down and saw that he was tied to some sort of metal frame by his wrists and ankles.

“Having fun yet?” The person in front of him said in a deep, distorted voice. Jason was horrified to see the person in all-black was holding an object… a whip. The person stepped back before swinging the whip, lashing it across Jason’s toned stomach. Jason cried out in pain, thrashing his head from side to side as his tormentor laughed. The person swung the whip again, this time lashing Jason’s nipples. Jason shrieked in agony.

The person walked around the metal frame. It was an octagon shape, with only the thin metal bars holding it together. There was nothing in the middle of it, so it completely exposed Jason’s nude backside. The figure swung the whip once again, lashing Jason’s back. The figure repeated this action several more times as Jason squirmed in agony. Then, they began to whip Jason’s ass. 

Tears streamed down Jason’s red face as his torturer whipped his ass cheeks over and over, covering them in bruises and welts and making the skin on his ass bright red. “No more!” Jason screamed. “Please!” The person whipping him paused, walking back around to the front of the octagon to face their prey.

“No more?” They asked. Jason nodded desperately. “Alright. But if I stop whipping you, will you do something for me?” Jason hesitated, before nodding. The person walked over to a desk in the far corner of the room, putting the whip down and picking up a heap of clothing. They walked back over to Jason and dropped the pile of clothes in front of him. Jason looked down to see a ruffled yellow top, blue jeans, a pair of grey high-heeled boots, a blonde wig, and a mask of Alison’s face. “I want you to put this on.” The person said.

Jason looked up from the outfit and into the shadowy, masked face of his tormentor. On one hand, wearing that outfit would be horribly demeaning. But on the other, he couldn’t bear even one more whipping - it was utterly excruciating. Reluctantly, Jason nodded. “Good,” the person whispered. They knelt down and untied Jason’s ankles, before standing up and untying his wrists. Jason fell onto his hands and knees as the figure stepped back. 

Jason staggered to his feet, looking down from his abuser and to the pile of clothes. Letting out a sob, he picked up the top and and pulled it on, squeezing his muscular body into the tight material. He then slipped on the jeans and the boots. Then, he placed the long blonde wig over his head. Finally, his abuser knelt down and picked up the mask for him, slipping it over Jason’s face. The figure stroked the side of the mask with their gloved hand, before kneeling down to tie Jason’s ankles back onto the metal octagon. 

*

The light above Caleb flickered to life as he stirred awake, looking around the room in confusion. He was in some kind of basement. He tried to move, but his hands were chained behind his back. He staggered off of his knees and onto his bare feet. “Hello?!” Caleb cried into the empty room. He heard a door behind him slowly creak open and froze. “Who’s there?” Caleb whimpered. Suddenly, he shrieked as he felt electricity surging throughout his naked body, coming from his right side.

Caleb watched in horror as a person in all black stepped in front of him, carrying a stun baton. It was a long, black device with two silver prongs at the end. The person switched the device on, sending volts of electricity shooting through the prongs. Caleb whined in terror as he swayed on the spot. Then, he screamed as he felt electricity coursing through his exposed ass. He watched as another person stepped in front of him - a woman in a red coat and an Ali mask, also carrying a stun baton.

The two masked figures nodded at each other, before walking towards Caleb. “No! No!” Caleb squealed. The two pressed their weapons against Caleb’s flesh at the same time, sending volts of electricity shooting through him from two seperate places. Caleb shook and writhed under his metal restraints, tears falling down his face. The two continued to shock him over and over, before they finally reached the climax of their attack.

Caleb looked down in terror as the person in the black hoodie pressed their stun baton against Caleb’s cock, while the woman in the red coat pressed their baton past Caleb’s firm ass cheeks and pressed the prongs to his puckered asshole. “Three! Two! One!” The person in the black hoodie chanted. At the same moment, the two switched their devices on, and Caleb roared in agony as thousands of volts shot through his dick and his asshole at the same moment, electrocuting his entire lower region. He shook violently on the spot, his chains rattling loudly as he was tortured with electricity.

Finally, the two switched off their stun guns and stepped back as Caleb collapsed onto his knees. His entire body was covered in bruises and red, swollen welts. The two tormentors nodded at each other, and the figure in the black hoodie pulled a key from their pocket. They reached up and unlatched Caleb’s handcuffs, before the two dragged his semi-conscious body out of the basement.

*

“Say it,” the figure standing over Jason demanded. Jason continued to weep underneath the plastic Ali mask covering his face. The figure knelt down and swung their gloved fist into Jason’s side, causing him to cry out and roll onto his side. He was chained to a radiator by his wrists, still wearing the outfit that A had put him in earlier. “Say it!” They demanded as they stood back up.

“I-I love you…” Jason whimpered.

“I love you…?” The figure prompted as he kicked Jason in the ribs.

“I love you, master!” Jason cried. The figure looming over him nodded. 

“Good,” they replied. A moment later, the door to the room swung open, and the dark figure turned to see a person in all black and a woman in a red coat dragging Caleb into the room, shoving him to the floor. Caleb laid unconscious on the ground, his arms over his head. Jason managed to crawl into the corner, sobbing into his knees. 

“We’re done with him,” Red Coat stated, her voice modulated under her mask. “Go wild.” The two left the room, closing the door behind them. The person in the black hoodie turned to Caleb, who was just starting to wake up. They walked over to him, knelt down, and furiously turned him onto his front as he groaned in pain. 

“No more… please…” Caleb begged. The man in black slapped Caleb’s ass with both of their gloved hands, squeezing each cheek. Caleb writhed uncomfortably, feeling incredibly ashamed of his body. The man spanked his right butt cheek, then his left, then his right again as Caleb continued to cry and whimper. The figure in black began to spank Caleb harder and faster, each slap making a loud snapping sound in the quiet room. Each time the mysterious person’s hand collided with one of Caleb’s ass cheeks, the flesh would ripple tremendously. 

Finally, the figure gave Caleb one final spanking, using both of their hands to slap both of Caleb’s ass cheeks firmly at the same time, giving them a tight squeeze. They then stood up to admire their work. Caleb’s ass was bright red, covered in welts and hand-shaped marks. They reached over to the light-switch and turned it off, before pulling off their mask and crawling onto their front behind Caleb’s rear-end. 

The figure spread Caleb’s firm butt cheeks to expose his puckered asshole, before leaning in and rubbing the length of their tongue over his asshole. Caleb groaned in embarrassment and unwanted physical pleasure as the person behind him began exploring his tight hole with their tongue, rubbing it up and down, side to side, and in circles. Then, they sunk their tongue inside of Caleb’s hole as he gasped in surprise and pleasure.

The person in black swirled their tongue inside of Caleb, licking his anal walls as he groaned and clenched his fists, his cock rapidly growing harder as it rubbed against the floor beneath his nude body. The person squeezed Caleb’s ass cheeks as their tongue reached his prostate and began to lick it. Caleb began moaning loudly as his assailant’s tongue explored his prostate, flicking over all the most sensitive areas multiple times. “Oh, fuck!” Caleb cried, rapidly approaching orgasm. “I’m gonna cum!” Not a moment later, Caleb screamed in pleasure as hot cum shot out from the tip of his uncircumcised penis, splattering all over the floor and smearing his nude body.

Caleb gasped as the person behind him slid their tongue out of his ass, before standing up and promptly leaving the room. Caleb was too worn out to even attempt to move. All he could do was lay there in a pool of his own semen, listening as Jason rocked back and forth in the corner, his chains rattling. “I love you, master… I love you, master…” Jason whimpered as Caleb began to cry.


	8. Escape

Toby’s eyes slowly opened as he rolled over in bed, artificial light streaming into his room. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning. For a moment, he had forgotten where he was… but he quickly remembered when he saw the camera in the corner of the ceiling. Sighing, he got up and walked into his on-suite bathroom. He used the toilet, brushed his teeth, and stepped into the shower. 

A few minutes later, he stepped out of his bathroom, and was surprised to find that his bed had been made and a pile of fresh clothing had been left on his bed. He walked over to it and pulled his towel off, getting dressed. Then, he sat down on his bed and waited for his instructions. He thought about what Spencer had said in that strange prom “A” held for them. They had apparently found a name somewhere in the bunker - Charles DiLaurentis. But who was Charles DiLaurentis? 

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of his door buzzing open. “Please exit your room and follow the lighted pathway,” Mona’s voice chimed through the speakers. Sighing, Toby got up and left his room. Once outside, he looked around for the others, but soon realised he was the only one who was summoned. So, without question, he followed the pathway to a door on the other end of the hall. He creaked it open and stepped inside.

Inside was a cold, concrete room that was empty except for one thing: a large metal octagon shaped board that was hollow in the middle, with built-in straps on the top and bottom. He stared at the strange board for a few moments, confused, before he felt something hit him on the back of his head. He felt his body being dragged over to the octagon, and then he was being hoisted to his feet and strapped down to the metal board by his wrists and ankles.

Toby’s vision cleared, and he saw two people in black hoodies standing in front of him. The one on the right handed the one on the left a long, black whip. “You’ve got five minutes,” they said in a deep, distorted voice. With that, they turned and left the room, slamming the door behind them. The person holding the whip eyed Toby up and down.

“P-Please,” Toby begged. “You don’t wanna do this.”

“Shut up!” The mysterious person in the hoodie barked, lashing the whip across Toby’s cheek. Toby cried out in pain, tears welling in his eyes. “You didn’t seem to care about pain when you fucking shocked me, did you?” With that, the person dropped the whip and pulled their hood down, ripping off their black mask to reveal their face - it was Wren.

“Wren,” Toby gasped. “Why are you doing this?”

“Why?” Wren laughed. “‘A’ showed me a video of you flipping my switch in the choose or lose game. Am I really that disposable to you people?”

“It’s not like that,” Toby replied. “I had to choose somebody.”

“Yeah, and it just so happened to be me,” Wren growled. “Why? Jealousy over Spencer? You really hold a grudge, don’t you?”

“Wren, you don’t wanna hurt me,” Toby said. “I know you don’t. Whatever twisted ideas ‘A’ put in your head… they’re manipulating you.” This seemed to snap Wren back to reality. He blinked a couple times, as though returning to his normal state of mind.

“Oh God,” Wren whined. “What am I doing?” Wren promptly hurried over to Toby and released him from his binds. Toby sighed in relief, rubbing his red wrists. “I know a way out of here… c’mon,” Wren said.

“What about the others?!” Toby cried. “I’m not leaving Spencer!” 

“We don’t have any time,” Wren responded. “‘A’ is probably on their way to get us right now. They probably just watched me release you. We have to go now, and come back for the others later.” Toby bit his lip nervously, his hands shaking.

“Alright,” Toby muttered. Wren nodded, grabbing Toby’s hand and leading him to the far corner of the room. Wren knelt down in front of a vent on the wall, ripping it off of its hinges and crawling inside. 

“Follow me!” Wren shouted. Toby complied. The two crawled through what felt like miles and miles of ventilation, before Wren suddenly toppled out of an opening at the end, screaming. 

“Wren!” Toby cried, looking down. He saw that Wren had fallen into a big, empty room. 

“I’m alright,” Wren called, stumbling to his feet. “Take my hands.” Wren reached up and Toby grabbed his hands, letting Wren pull him down. Toby landed on his feet and looked around. Wren pointed to a large pipe opening on the far left. “This way!” Wren ran over to the pipe and crawled inside. “Come on!”

Toby followed Wren through the pipe, crawling for what felt like hours. Finally, they saw a light at the end of the long, dark tunnel and began to crawl faster. Wren crawled out of the opening, with Toby quickly following behind. Once the two were on their feet, they looked around and sighed in relief. They were stood at the bottom of an embankment. The two men crawled up the embankment and looked around, seeing miles of trees all around them. Without exchanging a single word, the two men began to run.

They ran through miles of woodland before they reached a clearing. They were behind the church in Rosewood. “Over there!” Toby cried, pointing to the police station. The two ran over to the building and burst inside, gasping for air. Detective Tanner was walking out of her office when she spotted the men, covered in dirt and leaves. 

“My God!” Tanner cried, running over to Toby, who collapsed in her arms. Wren leaned against the doorway, sliding to the floor. “Someone call an ambulance!” Tanner shouted.

*

That evening, Toby slowly awoke in his hospital room, wearing a light blue gown and covered in bandages. He saw Tanner stood over him, and smiled weakly. “I’m glad to see you alive, Cavanaugh,” Tanner said. “We’ve been looking for you.” Tanner sat down on the bed and gently held Toby’s hand.

“Toby,” Tanner said gently. “You need to tell me what happened.” Toby sat up in bed, grunting at the pain in his limbs. 

“I was taken to a bunker,” Toby began. “The girls are there. So are Caleb Rivers, Ezra Fitz, Jason DiLaurentis, and Wren… Wren!” Toby tried to get out of bed, but Tanner stopped him.

“Wren is fine,” Tanner stated. “He’s in another room.” Toby sighed in relief. “This bunker… you said the girls are there?” 

“Yes,” Toby said. “And… so is Mona Vanderwaal.” A grave expression came over Tanner’s face. 

“Toby,” Tanner murmured. “You need to show me where this place is.”

Within a few minutes, Tanner was helping Toby out of bed and getting him dressed, before signing him out of the hospital and leading him to her car. Then, following his instructions, she drove out to Tyler State Park. She drove deep into the woods, before reaching a clearing by an embankment. Toby gasped when he saw what was in front of him. 

“I-I never even saw that,” Toby stammered. “I was too busy running.”

“So the girls are in there?” Tanner asked, pointing to a concrete structure with two large, metal doors on the front of it. 

“I guess so,” Toby said. 

“Then let’s go,” Tanner said, stepping out of the car. Toby quickly followed.

“Wait!” Toby cried. “Shouldn’t we call for backup?” 

“We don’t have any time, Cavanaugh!” Tanner replied. “Those girls’ lives are in danger!” Tanner quickly marched over to the structure, and Toby followed. Tanner reached the structure, pulling a wooden stick out of the handles and swinging the doors open. The two officers peered down into the darkness. Tanner nodded to Toby. “Lead the way.” Toby gulped, before descending down the staircase, Tanner close behind. The two reached a long, concrete hallway, looking around nervously. Toby turned to Tanner, who gestured for him to keep walking. The two walked down the hallway, reaching a turning point. 

When Toby turned the corner, he bumped directly into a masked figure wearing a black hoodie. He squealed in surprise and turned to Tanner for help. Tanner promptly slapped Toby across the face. Toby cried out as he staggered back, rubbing his cheek. He looked up at Tanner, confused and terrified. “Sorry, Toby,” Tanner chuckled as the figure in all-black handed her a wad of cash. “But if I have to choose you over a hefty pay check, it’s always going to be the latter.” 

Tanner turned and walked back down the concrete hallway as the person in black grabbed Toby by the arm, pulling him into a cold, damp room and throwing him to the floor. Toby screamed as he fell onto his front, turning over to face his captor. “You really thought you could outsmart me, didn’t you?” They said in a distorted voice. “After I’m done with you and Wren, you’ll both wish that you were dead.” Toby heard whimpering in the corner of the room, and looked over to see Wren rocking in the corner, naked. 

“No…” Toby whispered as his captor turned and left the room, the lock buzzing shut behind them. “NO!” Toby screamed.


End file.
